Love Me Tender
by MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight
Summary: It's 100 years from when Edward left. He never came back, Jacob never came into the picture, and there're two more children and one more mate thrown into the picture. The result? Mayhem. HEA? Yep.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never gonna. Crap.**

**I do like Jacob… in a sense, but he will have NO place in this story. I have most of the plot already lined up, and he will not be making an appearance.**

**Come on, guys… I know there are a ton of you reading my stuff, I just broke 1,000 views this month, and I only have as many reviews as I do? Really? That makes me sad. I even allow anonymous reviews, for the love of all that's Twilight! Tell your friends, family, even people you think are douchenozzles about me and tell them to please review!**

**I put one of my friends from this vast fandom in here, because she's fabtastic, and I love her! Hugs to you, oh mystery person! (I just guessed what you look like, hope I did somewhat okay…) Look for your name somewhere below…**

**Oh Crap**

**BPOV**

After the Cullens left, I fell apart. Became a soulless shell, the corpse of who I once was, simply wandering the Earth. Somehow, I still went to school, did my work, and barely convinced people I was fine. Charlie tried to ship me off to Florida to live with Renée and Phil, but then I got named valedictorian, so he let me stay. I got a letter from Dartmouth, offering me a full academic scholarship, though I had no memory of even submitting an application. I reluctantly accepted, and while there, I got drunk one night, and I got a tattoo. On my left bicep, in elegant, flowing calligraphy, was the word Edward in deep red ink, with what looked like a drop of blood spilling from the E. Since then, I've tried to avoid looking in the mirror too closely to escape the onslaught of pain it caused.

A few months later, I got the shock of my life; I was pregnant. Apparently my last birthday wish from _him _had gotten me pregnant. I never got to finish college. When the day came, it was a terrible, bloody time. The pain was excruciating. When I heard the first cry, my eyes snapped open. Victoria and her burning hair filled my vision, cradling two small red bundles in her arms, looking almost tenderly at them. I was outraged. How dare she touch my babies? Wait- babies? Twins? Yes, they were twins.

"You know," she said in an almost conversational tone, "if I change you, you'll probably kill them yourself. That'll hurt you more than me killing them. Hmmm, that stupid little boy, what was his name? Oh yes, Edward. He didn't want you to be changed, did he?" I couldn't speak, every muscle in my body paralyzed with fear and pain. "I didn't think so. Well, have fun burning! You deserve the pain." She snarled, leaning in to plunge her teeth into my neck. Flames consumed me, making it impossible to form a rational thought. A few days later, I awoke to my babies' cries. I feared their blood would be too much to resist, but it didn't smell even a bit appetizing. I gathered my things from my apartment and fled, taking my angels with me.

I couldn't believe it; I was a mother. They were the most perfect children anyone could ever have. A boy and a girl. They were fully developed at the human age of 6. As they grew up, they both bore startling resemblance to their father.

I named my son Edward, but he preferred to be called Eddie. He was everything I always imagined his father was like as a human. Lightly tanned skin, beautiful, unruly copper hair, and eyes like emeralds. He had my human blush, darkening his cheeks when angry, happy, and embarrassed.

My daughter, I named Elizabeth. I tried to call her Lizzie multiple times, but she found nicknames to be "ridiculously tedious". She had my mahogany curls, creamy skin, and natural shyness. She had the same eyes, however, as her brother.

They were both gifted pianists, and always insisted I put at least a baby grand in each of their floors at our houses. (So we didn't fight over space, whenever we moved into a new home, I gave us each a floor to be our own personal space.)

It had been 80 years since their birth when we added a new member to the family. Eddie's mate. We were living in Texas at the time, and on one of our hunts, he saw her in the moonlight and froze, a dopey smile creeping onto his face. Her dirty blonde hair waved softly to the middle of her back, and her golden eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She had a heart-shaped, almost regal looking face, with a slightly upturned narrow nose. She was breathtaking.

His brilliant pick up line? "My Eddie name is hi," Nice Edster… real smooth there.

She met his eyes and smiled softly, holding her hand out gently. He took it and met her eyes curiously. She giggled and in a clear, high soprano, said, "My Allison name is hey," with a mischievous smile on her face. With that, they were inseparable. Her name was Allison St. John, and her parents had been killed during the vampire wars of the south.

They now shared the second floor of our house in Forks, which just so happened to be _their _old house. I thought it would be a good idea to come back and get some closure, after 100 years away from it, I figured why not come back and embrace it.

I gave Elizabeth the basement, knowing she loved going all Martha Stewart on _mission impossible spaces, _as she called them.

The third floor, _his _floor, I claimed as my own. It only had two rooms, but that was perfectly fine with me. I only needed one for my music, and one for my painting. I knew how to play guitar, drums, piano, bass guitar, and the cello. I had written and recorded multiple songs and sent them to record labels under a pseudonym, and was currently the best-selling singer in America.

My art was like photography. My memories allowed me to capture every detail of their faces in perfect frames. I had multiple paintings of them all. It used to be their home; they should be in it… in a sense.

My kids had asked me multiple times, "Mom, who're those people?" then they'd see their father. "Mom, mom, mom, look! He looks like us!"

I'd just smile and send them to entertain themselves. When they were gone, I sank to the ground and sobbed silently, letting the pain consume me. I knew they knew something was up with the mystery people in the paintings, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell them just yet.

I had enrolled the kids at Forks High, and taken a teaching position there for myself. Last year, I changed my name to Isabella Masen, wanting to keep something of him, no matter how insignificant. Eddie and Elizabeth took Masen as well, and Allison kept St. John.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a resounding _crash _from below. "Edward Charlisle and Elizabeth Renesmee Masen! If something's broken down there, you're both going hunting with me for the next week!" I shouted. They were perpetually stuck in the _never be seen with Mom in public _phase.

I darted downstairs in my crimson Armani Exchange blouse and black pencil skirt, Fendi peep-toe pumps, and leather jacket. "Come on, guys! You're gonna be late to school, and I'm gonna be late for work! Move your lazy butts!" the all lined up in front of me with innocent smiles on their faces._ Innocent my Gucci briefcase, _I mentally snorted. "Okay, you guys are taking the Challenger, I'm taking my motorcycle. If I see so much as one scratch on that car, you're all in enormous trouble, you hear me?" I asked sternly.

They all nodded and darted out the door. I chuckled to myself and shrugged on my jacket and pulled on my sleek black helmet.

After locking up and grabbing my briefcase, I hopped on my motorcycle and fired up the engine. I gunned it out onto the highway, narrowly avoiding hitting a silver sedan, the driver of which had no problem with blaring their horn at me. Whatever. You know what they say, _Go hard or go home. _I skidded into the parking lot and slid into the spot next to the Challenger. I got off and walked quickly to my English classroom. I would be teaching the honors classes for juniors and seniors. Students rushed in as the warning bell sounded. I kept my back to them as I wrote Ms. Masen on the board in large cursive.

Final bell rang out, and as I turned to face my class, I said. "Hello. My name is Ms. Masen, and I'll be your English teacher this-" I broke off as I stared into a pair of tortured golden eyes. Eyes I thought I'd never see again. The eyes that broke my heart. Edward.

I gasped quietly, and murmured under my breath, "Oh crap,"

**Did you guys like it? This is gonna be an amazing story, but only with reviews! Please, do what I asked in the top authors note. PLEASE! Reviews are seriously the reason I write.**

**P.S. Did ya catch your name in there, mystery person? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the genius that is Twilight. I just make the characters get drunk, get tattoos, and get preggers.**

**BTW: When she says, "my kids" she includes Allison in there."**

**BTW of the BTW: this is completely unbeta'd. It's all me!**

**You Wouldn't Do The Same**

**BPOV**

I broke off as our gazes clashed. What the hell was he doing here? Were the rest of them here too? What the hell was he doing here?

I tore my eyes from his as I shook my head, smiling at the class.

"Sorry about that, everybody. My brain isn't working quite right today." I smiled, refusing to even look in his direction. "So, as I was saying, I'll be your English teacher this year. We'll be doing some simple introductory stuff today, but I have to take roll first."

I walked back to my side of the desk and picked up the clipboard with the class roster on it. I walked back to the other side of the desk and sat on the edge with my legs crossed. The door swung open and all eyes, including mine, moved to the door to see who had come in.

The amber eyes of the student darted to mine and she let out a squeal as she danced over to my desk. Alice. Well, my hopes of it just being him went down the toilet. If she was here, then so was Jasper, and Emmett, and Rosalie. Probably Esme and Carlisle as well. Yippee.

"Hi, Ms. Swan! Sorry I'm late, my name's Alice." she said, sticking her hand out.

I stared at it until she let it drop. "My name is Ms. Masen, Alice. Please take a seat." I said in a cold, detached voice. I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes, afraid I would say something stupid.

Her face dropped, as if id slapped her, and she said, "Yes, ma'am," She turned and walked to the seat next to him.

As soon as she hit the seat, I started roll call.

Apparently tuning me out, she turned her head minutely towards him and whispered, "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she happy to see us?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the wood grain. "I don't know Alice. But I'd bet you anything she's the one who bought our old house."

I cleared my throat and said, "Alice Cullen," She raised her hand. "Ed-Edward Cullen," I said, my voice breaking. He raised his hand. Before I said the next name, I murmured under my breath, "I can hear you, you know."

Their heads snapped up, and I rolled my eyes. I was like them now; of course I could hear them.

I finished roll and said, "So do you guys wanna know about each other, or me?" with a raised eyebrow.

They all said, "You," even the Cullens.

I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest as I pursed my lips.

"Well, I'm 25. I have my Masters' Degree in English Education from Stanford. I love kids, hence my job. And… hmmm… I am probably one of the only females in this classroom who hates chocolate." I said with a coy grin. They all chuckled, with a dramatic gasp from one of the girls.

"Well, you know about me, so the rest of the time is yours to use as social time. Have fun, and keep it school appropriate." I aimed that last part at a group of jocks that looked like quite the horn dogs.

I went back behind my desk and opened my laptop, seeing that Eddie and Elizabeth were on IM. Figures, Allison was the only innocent one. I opened a chat room for the three of us and typed a single message. "PAY ATTENTION TO CLASS." The second after I clicked submit, both of their screen names disappeared from the list of people online.

I smiled to myself as I opened a new word document, typing up the lesson plan and class syllabus for tomorrow.

The bell rang and I kept my eyes on the screen as the class filed out of the room.

The next period, I didn't have my kids, or the Cullens, and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I locked my things in my desk and walked across campus to the cafeteria to get my "lunch".

I pushed through the door and the room fell silent. _Not again,_ I thought to myself as a wolf-whistle tore through the room. My eyes found the source immediately, and even though I wanted to smile, I couldn't bring myself to. Emmett was such a doofus.

I mumbled under my breath, "Some things never change."

The principal, Mike Newton, the grandson of my old personal golden retriever, came up to me and said, "Do you have a minute, Isabella?"

I nodded, "Sure, Mike"

He smiled, "Excellent," He led me to the front of the room where there was a monitor and what looked like a karaoke machine set up. _Oh no. "_Excuse me, everybody. Ms. Masen here is going to start a new tradition here, teacher's karaoke! Give her a hand!"

I whispered to him, "Do I have to do this?"

The bastard chuckled at me! He nodded and said, "Pick two songs, please,"

Well, if I had to do this, I was going to do two of the songs I had written myself. I glanced at the Cullens' table, back at Mike, and said, "I'll do Behind These Hazel Eyes, and Grenade."

He nodded and handed me the mic. The music started and I began to sing.

_Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<em>

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<em>

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

I looked at the Cullens as I sang the next verse, hoping they understood what I was trying to tell them._  
>Swallow me then spit me out<br>For hating you, I blame myself_

I met Edward's eyes for a second, but I had to squeeze mine shut and squat down in pain._  
>Seeing you it kills me now<em>

I heard two very distinct slapping sounds. _  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...  
>Anymore...<em>

When I looked up, Edward was rubbing the back of his head and Emmett and Alice were glaring at him.__

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

The music ended and before anyone could clap, the next song started.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?<em>

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_

I met Edward's eyes and curled back my upper lip in a snarl as I sang the next line.  
><em>Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from<br>Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah  
>You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<br>_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

The next verse was again sung directly at Edward.I hoped he felt bad. I loved him with everything I was, and he just pretended. Stupid arrogant prick.__

_If my body was on fire  
>Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby<em>

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you never do the same  
>No, no, no, no<em>

The music ended and I heard people clapping, but all I could hear was Edward, telling me he didn't want me. Telling me I wasn't good enough for him.

I had to get out of there.

I handed Mike the microphone and ducked my head, running as fast as could be considered human back to my classroom. I didn't hear footsteps following me, and for that I was grateful. My kids had no doubt figured out that the mystery people from my paintings were here, and that we had some bad history, but I hoped that was all they knew. If one of the Cullens had followed, I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself, I would have broken down.

I could only think one thing: How would I survive them being here? If seeing them had caused me to almost break down, I couldn't even fathom what being near them for extended periods of time would do.

**Sooo? I updated earlier than usual because of a certain someone nagging me about it… But nonetheless, I hope you liked it. **

**Review, review, review! PLEASE? *does amazing puppy-dog face***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Me: YAY! I finally own Edward! *happy dances in circles* Hmmm… What to do first? *purses lips in thought***

**Edward: What? You own me? STEPHANIE! WHY DID YOU GIVE ME TO THIS LUNATIC?**

**Me: Whoa! Calm down there, baby. I'm gonna take reaaaaaaallll good care of you. *waggles eyebrows mischievously***

**Edward: I could always **_**convince **_**you to let me go, you know…*purrs schmexily***

**O.O.O.O (Ten Seconds later)**

**Me: *shakes head and wipes drool off of jaw* What in the world? Where did he go? Dang it! Stupid shiny Volvo owner! I apparently don't own Twilight (yet), its ideas, or the yumminess that is Edward Cullen.**

**Oh, Hell no.**

**BPOV**

After my stupid behavior in the cafeteria, and the retreat to my classroom, I sat at my desk, steepled my hands, and rested my chin on them. Since I only had Edward and Alice in my class so far, then the rest of them would be in my later ones, probably mixed with my children. Whoopee.

I heard the bell ring, and the abundance of movement from the direction of the lunchroom. One voice drifted above the others. "-don't know why _Ms. Masen_," she sneered my name, "thinks she's hot stuff. I'm _obviously_ better looking than she is." Whoever it was, she was headed for my classroom. A few quiet voices murmured assent, obviously scared out of their wits.

A cluster of girls came in, the girl in the front obviously the leader. She sashayed to a seat, swinging her tiny hips so hard I almost snorted out loud. When she passed in front of the fan at the front of the room, it blew her scent towards me and I had to bring my hand to my mouth to hide my gag. Her perfume was disgusting, or maybe that was just her. Her skin was obviously spray-tanned, as it had a slightly orange tint to it. Her mouth was twisted into a scowl, and her stick-straight dark blonde hair hung to her shoulders. The group swarmed around her desk, pretty much confirming my thought of her leadership. If her glares were any indication, she was the one who had been thinking about me.

The students milled around for a minute, when I felt a presence in front of my desk.

"Ms. Masen?" a low voice said.

I looked up and saw the oompa-loompa chick, smiling at me.

"Yes?" I replied, eyeing her cautiously.

"May I use the restroom before class starts?" she asked innocently. Too innocently, if you ask me.

Since I technically had no reason not to let her, I said, "Sure. Hurry back, though,"

She nodded and was out the door in a flash.

I waited until the class was full-minus the snotty one-, not checking for signs of vampirism, then grabbed my clipboard. I scanned the names, and only four stood out to me. _Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Elizabeth Masen._

Oh God. Elizabeth had always harbored great interest in my paintings of Rosalie. Had always marveled at the flawless beauty, of which I transferred from the depths of my mind on to a previously black canvas. There's no way she wouldn't be bursting at the seams with questions about everything, if she wasn't already.

I was getting slightly nervous. Where was the brat? I put my clipboard on the desk and said, "I'll be right back, guys. Talk amongst yourselves." I walked to the door, opened it, and stepped into the hallway.

To my right, at the end of the hallway-near the stairwell-I saw the back of a boy. A boy with striking bronze hair. Oh no.

He seemed to be leaning over something, and I was about to say something when I saw two orange-ish hands twine around his neck, embedding themselves in his hair. Oh, Hell no. Where, I thought, is the best place to dispose of a body?

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I said calmly, crossing my arms over my chest as I walked toward them.

She jerked back with a gasp, thunking her head on the wall. He stepped back, slid his hands into his pockets, and met my eyes with an arrogant smirk. That stupid son of a bitch.

I leveled my gaze on the slut. "You. Back to my room. Now."

She was running before I looked away.

I looked blankly at him. "Not a great way to start the year, Mr. Cullen," I said in a bored voice.

He stared back, his eyes devoid of any emotion. "If I recall correctly, _Ms._ _Swan,_ we did that quite a few times awhile back. Or don't you remember?"

I stepped back in shock. How dare he ask if _I _remembered? He was the asshole that left it all behind! **(A/N The name mix-up is crucial to the plot….)**He apparently realized what he had insinuated and cast his gaze down to the floor. "My apologies. That was incredibly inappropriate."

Nooooo... I didn't know that. Newton had told the teachers that we couldn't give anybody detentions today, so he was very lucky. I told him as much and he nodded, turning to get back to class.

When he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight I leaned my back against the wall and sighed heavily. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was PMSing.

I swear; that boy was going to be the death of me.

**Sooo? Y'all miss me? I thought so. My computer's been broken, but luckily all of my files were unharmed. Please review!**

**The snotty blonde chick that was gettin her smooch on with Edward is based off of my sister, Ashley, a.k.a. xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo. She's not really a brat, but I had to make it fun for me, now, didn't I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: After an exclusive, multi-million dollar deal, I officially own Twilight! Just kidding…**

**You guys like the smoochin last chapter? It sure was fun to write.**

**I know it's really short, but this update is pretty overdue, so please bear with me here people. :)**

**Yes, Seriously**

**BPOV**

When I walked back into the room, all eyes snapped from the oompa-loompa to me. She was hunched in her chair, head on the table top, and I could smell the salt from her tears.

I really couldn't care less about how she was feeling at the moment.

I went to my desk and as I grabbed my clipboard, I could feel one hard, unforgiving stare. I chanced a glance up, and regretted it instantly.

My gaze met that of the ice queen herself. When she caught my eye, she scowled at me, quite obviously _thrilled _to see me.

I looked down and murmured, "I don't like it any more than you do, Rosalie,"

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me until Jasper put his hand on her arm and calmed her down.

"Thanks, Jasper," I muttered, meeting his eyes briefly.

He rolled his eyes first toward the ceiling, then back downwards, and I could tell that was his was of acknowledging my appreciation.

I glanced at Elizabeth hesitantly and she stared back without blinking. I knew without a doubt we would be having a rather long discussion with my children later on.

I knew I couldn't put it off any longer, so I went to the front of my desk and started the monotonous task of roll call.

The Hales both kept calm and somewhat bored expressions when I said their names. Elizabeth was distracted, staring at Rosalie until I called her name.

When I finished, Rosalie turned around, caught Elizabeth staring at her, and said in a scathing tone, "What are you looking at, you freak?"

Elizabeth snapped out of it and I could hear her teeth grinding together. "Well, somebody sure is full of themselves. Get off your pedestal, Barbie."

The class let out a loud _oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_.

Rosalie stood up, shoving her chair back into the desk behind hers. "At least I have the hair and body to be a Barbie!"

I was going to let them hash it out, but if that vampire made a move towards my baby, she'd regret it.

Elizabeth was grinning smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest and I knew that her next remark was going to be a good one. "_Oh_ _please_. We all know that your hair is obviously dyed and your body? It's. Made. Of. Plastic."

Rosalie's mouth opened in rage and I broke the palpable tension in the room by chuckling.

Everyone turned to look at me and I started coughing to cover it up. It was obvious no one was fooled.

Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder as she stalked up to my desk where I stood. "You're not going to reprimand her? Seriously? What kind of teacher are you?" she spat.

I kept my face neutral, save for a small smile. "No, I'm not. Yes, seriously. A very good one, thank you for asking." I smiled sweetly. "Besides, I believe _you_ were the one to initiate that little tiff, now weren't you?" I stepped around her and addressed the class. "Everybody, please take your seat, we need to get started."

I turned and sat at my desk, where Rosalie still stood, gaping. "Ms. Hale, please take your seat." I said in a firm voice. He turned wordlessly and sat down next to Jasper.

**So? You likey?**

**Please send me reviews, I don't reply to them, but I read and treasure each and every one of them.**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

AN: SORRY FOR THIS, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT SO READ! MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight here. Just wanted to let all of you know that xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo and I are starting a new fan fiction account that we are doing together. We are super excited that we are getting to write together and we are hoping you are too. Also this **doesn't mean** that we are abandoning our original accounts. Our account will be named xoxoStupidShinyBatOwnersxoxo . At least one story will be posted in the near future. Thanks for sticking with us!

MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight and xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo!


End file.
